


An Afternoon Run

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Jasper takes Pearl for a run after a particularly bad day.





	An Afternoon Run

It was the perfect fall day. Leaves were blowing, skittering across the sidewalks and roads in a red-yellow-brown rainbow, which is just the colors she loved. Jasper stretched as she walked through the door of the small house and looked around. The jovial mood she had been in from the weather dropped. 

A glance in the kitchen sink showed dirty breakfast dishes. That was never a good sign. “Pearl?” she called out. “I’m home!” She walked through the house, her sneakers squeaking on the tiles. No one in the living room, either. The bathroom door was open. So that left one place.

The door to the bedroom was opened, just a crack. It was dark for 4 in the afternoon, so the curtains had to have been shut tight. She pushed the door and it swung open silently. With the sunlight streaming through the hallway window, she could see the outline of Pearl, still in her pajamas. The slender woman’s side rose and fell with a sigh and she curled tighter into a ball. 

Jasper felt her heart drop. She hated days like this. Slowly she moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. “Work was busy but fun. Good news is I should be getting a huge bonus if I keep it up. That’ll be nice, won’t it? Some extra money?”

Pearl moved one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. At least it was something. Jasper would take it. She reached out a hand and put it on Pearl’s side. “Hey, come on, talk to me.” Pearl moved her head, almost to look at Jasper, but hesitated and shook it instead. Jasper took a deep breath and swallowed. “What are you thinking about?”

With a final sigh of defeat, Pearl turned over. Her eyes were rimmed red and still puffy. She had probably heard Jasper and stopped crying. “What is it ever? Why does any of it matter?”

Jasper tugged on Pearl’s arm. “Come ‘ere.” She wrapped Pearl into her large arms, folding the slender woman into her chest. “It matters because you care about it.” She felt wetness on her chest and knew that Pearl was crying again. She wouldn’t be talking for a few minutes. “You know you can talk to me. I’ll listen. I understand in a way that others just don’t.” 

Pearl wrapped her hands in Jasper’s shirt and, while Jasper knew this one would have to be regulated to the ‘never wear again’ pile, it was more than worth it to know she was helping Pearl. “It’s just that…I don’t understand why you stick around.”

Jasper lowered her forehead so that it touched Pearl’s. “The same reasons you do.” Even though the skin around the eyes was blotched and puffy, and the eyes themselves pink, bloodshot, and filled with unshed tears, Jasper loved sharing gazes with Pearl. “I care about you. I love you. I know you’re worth more than you sometimes believe. Do you know what else I know?”

Pearl sniffed and shook her head.

“We need to go for a run.” Jasper jumped up and opened a drawer on the dresser, pulling out two sets of running clothes. “Come on.”

Pearl curled into a ball again. “I don’t feel like it.” Already though, her voice seemed less confident. 

“It’ll be fun. Legs pumping, lungs burning, sweat soaking our backs.” Jasper flashed a dazzling grin and tossed the clothing onto Pearl’s curled form. “Come on.”  
\--  
The weather really was perfect. Just enough clouds to provide decent shade and still let the sun beams flow freely. A light breeze to keep them from overheating. And best of all, a panting Pearl beside her on the running trail. It had taken a little more coaxing, but Pearl had relented. It was good for her, too, to get out. Get physical. Get some sun. 

They were on the bridge sidewalk when Pearl finally stopped, bending over and putting her hands on her knees. “I can’t,” she said between huffs. “I can’t go anymore.” She stood and stretched her back, a sliver of stomach showing between the racerback tank and the running shorts. Pearl hadn’t missed Jasper’s gaze and slapped her arm with a laugh and a blush. 

Pearl stretched her neck, making a circle with her head, before grinning up at Jasper. “I needed this.”

Jasper chuckled. “I know.” She took Pearl’s hand and they walked along the bridge, looking out at the water they were crossing. 

“Thank you.”

They were silent for a while after that. It wasn’t until they were walking back toward their house that they spoke again. 

Pearl broke the silence. “I messed up with Rose. I know I did and while my feelings for her are…abating and confusing, sometimes I just think what if…what if I do the same thing with you?” She sniffed. “I don’t want her back, not like I did before. Not at all, really. I’m healed of that particular wound but the one’s that came with it seem to be healing so slowly. And then I think about Pink and if I’m like her and…”

Jasper squeezed Pearl’s hand. “You’re nothing like them. We’re nothing like them. We’re stronger. Together.” Jasper laughed. “We deserved better than both of them.”

Pearl nodded. :Yes, we did.” 

“Come on, lets make dinner.”

With that, Pearl unlocked the door to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think about this my little icicles!


End file.
